


Valentine's DayⅠ

by Aluminium4002



Category: Speical Days For You/SPDFY
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluminium4002/pseuds/Aluminium4002
Summary: 美人狂踩FLAG的未删减部分。
Relationships: friends with benefits - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Valentine's DayⅠ

Chapter1——Valentine’s Day  
大城市中没有真正的夜晚。市中心西区的酒吧一条街更是霓虹灯闪烁，宛若夜空中的银河，彻夜闪耀。  
“媛媛，还在那喝闷酒呐？”陈刚的手犹如蟒蛇般滑进秦垣的高领毛衣中，冰冷的尖牙对着一块细嫩的颈肉狠狠下口。  
“别乱动，你手冷……”秦垣将那只不安分的手拍掉，鼻腔哼哼几声，上半身继续瘫在吧台上，顺手给自己倒了杯威士忌。  
“我说你至于吗？世界上男人大把，何必为那一个伤心呢。”  
“不……你、不懂。”秦垣将头埋进臂弯里，闷声说到：“这次的这个是我遇到最渣的了。有老婆有孩子，敢情我给他当小三了……我遇到的那么多渣男里都没有一个人敢让我当小三。”  
“你这人啊……上次他老婆过来找你和那男人断绝关系，你不答应得挺爽快的吗？咋，你失恋后劲儿还挺大啊？”陈刚拿走秦垣手里的威士忌，给自己倒了一杯。“今天晚上就是来嗨的，你看看，舞池里帅哥美女大把，保证有一个你看得上。诶哟，都快11点了，再不快点就赶不上情人节的尾巴了。”  
“滚，我没有情人。”秦垣挥了挥手，继续趴着。  
“行，别喝那么烈的酒了，小心酒后乱性。”陈刚直接将秦垣手里的一整瓶威士忌拿走，顺便帮秦垣结了账。  
陈刚走后秦垣又趴了一会儿，才扶着头摇摇晃晃地走出酒吧。  
秦垣身材高挑，巴西人种混血，皮肤虽然黑了点仍遮不住深邃俊美的五官。一出酒吧许多站街的MB就忍不住了，纷纷靠过来想与醉酒的秦垣来一次*One Night Stand。  
“别烦我……你们都、都不是我的菜。”秦垣转头打发着几个愈贴愈近的MB，一不留神撞上了一个站在轻吧店口的一个男人。  
秦垣眼神迷离，抬头隐约看到一个比自己高的、穿着黑西装的男人挡在自己前面。  
“现在的MB都那么正式了吗……连西装都穿上了。”秦垣将前面那个男人的领带往下一扯，在看到男人惊慌失措的脸后点评了一番：“唔，不错，是我的菜。今天就让你来吧……怕什么，我不是非洲难民，我又没病。”  
“先生，我不是……”男人剩下的话被秦垣张嘴吃下去了。秦垣一边与男人接吻一边爱抚着他下身的欲望。  
“还说‘不’？你的身体可比你诚实多了。”秦垣舔舐了一下男人的嘴角，“附近有一个*Sheraton……你应该知道。”  
秦垣一进到房间就被男人推倒在了床上，乌黑的半长发在雪白的棉被上犹为惹眼。秦垣对男人近在咫尺的睫毛呼了口气，“不介意我是个酒鬼吧……虽然我已经洗完澡了。”  
“不介意。”男人似是哽咽了一声，“我去洗澡。”  
“那快点……我感觉我快要睡着了……”  
……  
男人从浴室隔间出来，望着银镜中自己通红的兔眼，拍了拍自己的脸。“居然真的是他……”  
男人边擦拭着湿润的头发走出浴室，看到秦垣穿的黑衬衫已解开大半，露出咖啡色的光洁胸膛，随着缓慢的呼吸微弱起伏着，胸前的两颗暴露在冰冷的空气中的樱桃已挺立了大半，再加上那随意的“大”字形躺姿，一副任君采撷的模样。于是男人在房门口打开了暖气开关，朝着床走过去。  
“看来今天是不行吗……”男人坐在床边，宽大的手掌轻抚上秦垣的五官，最后留恋似地停在了秦垣左脸一侧。  
“晚安。”  
“晚你妈的安，老子买你可不是让你和我说晚安的。”秦垣不满地含糊两声，侧过脸用鼻尖拱了拱男人的掌心。“刚才寻了寻，套儿在床头柜里，去拿吧。”  
男人在去找套的时间里秦垣已经把衣服脱得七七八八了，在脱长裤时将腰向上挺了起来，恰似一张快拉满的弓。男人看到之后向秦垣的腰腹摸去，秦垣被触碰了敏感带腰一下没力塌了下去。  
“拿到了？那就赶快套上……操我。”秦垣说完还不嫌事儿大地继续脱下裤子，露出了藏在人鱼线尾部的三角洲。  
“先生……我已经准备好了。”男人一支膝盖顶在了秦垣的腿间，将秦垣饱满结实的大腿缓缓向两侧掰开。  
“别忘了扩张……唔！”男人将一根涂抹了润滑油的手指伸进了秦垣的高温后穴，秦垣被这较低的温度刺激了一下。  
“怎么你的手也那么冰冷啊。”  
男人的动作僵了一下，随后说到：“对不起。”  
“没事没事……本以为你是个新手，没想到扩张还挺熟练的。看到我下腹的那颗痣没有？大概在靠近那里的地方按下去……就是我的敏感点……啊！”  
男人对着那块地方时而轻抚时而重压，很快敏感的肉穴就已被爱抚得乖顺湿软。  
“我要进去了。”  
“进来……啊、你这是驴货吧，那么大。”  
“对不起，那我应该停下来吗……”  
秦垣被男人气笑了，一双长腿夹住男人的腰。  
“这个时候停下来，合适吗？”  
男人开始轻轻耸动精壮的腰，按压着秦垣下腹的小痣，寻找着刚刚错失的敏感处。  
“其实你可以再粗暴一点。啊、没错，就是那个地方。”秦垣抬起臀部去迎合男人，不知道男人已将他骚浪的姿态看在眼底。  
男人一手托着秦垣的腰，一手加大按压的力度，使那处敏感的穴肉与男人的阴茎相互挤压，凸起的青筋蹭刷着穴壁，快感如羽毛般撩拨着秦垣的神经。  
“嗯、不要按那里，太舒服了，我会射的……啊！”  
秦垣眼泪汪汪地看着那个在自己肉穴中作恶的男人，“慢一点，行吗……还有，我要亲亲……”  
被吻住的秦垣感受到了男人灵活的舌头在自己口腔里翻搅，时不时舔过上颚，激得秦垣后穴一阵猛缩。  
男人拍了拍秦垣饱满的臀部，放过被自己吻到快窒息的秦垣。“不要缩那么紧。”  
“啊！”  
敏感处传来一阵阵酥麻的快感，男人用硕大的龟头狠狠碾压这那处，时轻时重。腰上的手也移到了尾椎处，手指轻抚着尾椎处的臀缝。  
“相信我，我能让你爽。”男人用稍稍暗哑在秦垣耳际轻轻呢喃，含住了秦垣的耳垂。  
“好、我……相信你，唔！”  
秦垣被男人全根拔出再全根插入，袋囊拍打在秦垣的翘臀上。男人平复着紊乱的呼吸，抓着秦垣的两腿向外掰开，对着那处敏感带肆意乱顶。秦垣只感觉脑子里的那根弦快断了。  
“啊！不行，真的要射了！”  
“再忍一会儿。”  
“不行！真的要射了、啊唔！”  
精液断断续续地从秦垣挺立的阴茎中射出，精液沿着秦垣的马甲线向下流。精液在秦垣的黑皮上尤为明显，硬是把男人的阴茎又看大了一圈。  
“还没结束。”  
“我知道。”秦垣满足地舔了舔饱满的上唇，“遇到你这么持久的，还真是捡到宝了。”  
男人不知道受了什么刺激，加快了抽插的速度，把秦垣顶得淫叫连连。  
“慢一点、啊！还没恢复过来又被你插硬了……”  
“……”  
不知做了多久，床下的安全套已经堆起了三、四个，时不时传来大城市独有的噪音，晨光已从灯火通明的夜晚恢复过来了。隐约有微光从窗帘的罅隙中透过。男人满眼温柔地注视着在自己身边安睡的秦垣。  
“情人节快乐……虽然说晚了。我爱你，秦垣。”  
男人在秦垣头顶落下一吻，宛若虔诚的信徒亲吻着神祇的脚尖。

**Author's Note:**

> 剩下的都在这里啦……大概两千字左右，也许下一个特殊假日会有续篇（？


End file.
